Mine
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: "Jack Brewer did not like a lot of things.The smell of blue cheese was one. He could not stand that. Having people tell him what to do was also something he did not like. It made him angry when people did that, but that's not the worse. The thing he hated was when his beautiful girlfriend walked down the halls of Seaford High." Read Jack's little guide on how to mark your gf!


**Hey! I back again.. So soon. I have an IPhone and when I'm bored I write stories on Notes and I stumbled upon this! I was inspired by this reading an Austin & Ally fic.. I don't remember which one but yeah... so don't go hating on me for saying I stole it or copied it. The plot to this story goes to the person who came up with it.. whose penname I don't know... hehe sorry..**

**Anyway shoutout to _dragonmarshmallo _for guessing the name of the song! It was Pardon Me by He Is We Congrats!**

**News on the story I was talking about, I'm just finished chapter 4! It's taken longer then I though.. Everyday I would go to sleep around 2AM ot 3AM finishing the chapter. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

There were many things Jack Brewer did not like. The smell of blue cheese was one. He could not stand that. Having people tell him what to do was also something he did not like. It made him angry when people did that, but that's not the worse. The thing he hated was when his beautiful girlfriend walked down the halls of Seaford High and hormonal dirty-minded teenage boys looking at her with lust filled eyes, eyeing her like a piece of candy. That made his blood boil of anger. That was _HIS_ girlfriend they were laying eyes on and he wouldn't hesitate to use his 5th degree black belt moves on the idiots who try to make a move on her. His girlfriend was the most beautiful girl in the school. She had flawless tan skin, beautiful doe eyes, amazing honey blond hair, and a dazzling smile. The thought of her made the brunt smile. But it wasn't her appearance that was attractive, it was also her personality that lured those dirty bastards to her. She was a sassy tough girl, but she also knew how to be carefree and wild. She's like a cute lamb on the outside but on the inside she's like a vicious killer lamb. But all in all he loved her will all his heart.

Jack's eyes narrowed on all the stupid bastards that eyed Kim as she walked down the hallway. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt that were shorter than mid-thigh but hugged her hips perfectly and showed off her perfect plump ass. And an off the shoulder blouse that was tucked into the pencil skirt that showed off her perfect curves. Jack has sent many many many warnings towards those guys, some get the warning and back off and some dumb assholes don't. If he did punch each and everyone of them then Kim would be disappointed in him and he didn't want that. That's why he always kept her close to him.

"Hey babe!" Kim greeted Jack happily

"Hey beautiful." Jack grinned

Kim blushed and looked down, she never got use to Jack's compliments.

"Awe c'mon don't look down! You look even cuter when you blush" Jack added which cause Kim to blush even deeper and shake her head no causing her hair to block her blush.

Jack chuckled and lifted her chin with his two fingers making her look him in eye. He leaned in a placed a soft feather light kiss on her lips. They pulled apart and Kim bit her lip, smiling.

"Twirl around show daddy your outfit" Jack teased.

Kim turned around in a circle giving Jack a 360 view of her.

"You like?" Kim questioned teasingly

"Yes! Me likey!" Jack exclaimed. He watched from the corner of his eyes and saw the other boys wishing they were in his position. Jealous glares were thrown his way but that only made his smirk wider.

Of course with the outfit she was wearing, he had to make a bigger statement stating that Kim was his and only his. Call him protective but Jack couldn't stand knowing other guys thought of his girlfriend in a dirty way.

Well these are the steps and guide of stating that Kim was his.

* * *

**** Holding her waist means Don't touch her*****

"Why don't I walk you to class" Jack suggested. Even though he did it everyday, it didn't hurt to ask

"Jack you'll be late to class" Kim responded getting her Math textbook out only to be pulled out of her tiny hands and into his arms.

Jack smiled, she always thought of others before herself. Jack pouted like a little kid and looked at Kim with sad eyes.

"C'mon baby, I_ always_ do this" Jack stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to her next class. He really didn't mind walking with her. He wanted to spend every second with her. When they arrive into her classroom he didn't hesitate to walk her to her desk and watch as she sat down. He leaned in for a kiss but she pouted. She hated when they were in class and he made her kiss him. It was embarrassing. So he pulled her binder in front of them and kissed her. They were cut short when the math teacher cleared his throat.

"Hello Jackson. No PDA. _Get to class_" the math teacher exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye babe!" Jack said as he walked out. He saw Kim give a wide smile and small wave back. As he looked back he noticed all the jealous stares given to him and he saw. He smirk and gave them a glare saying_ 'Don't touch her'_

*****Holding hands means, don't look at her*****

* * *

It was lunchtime and Jack decided to take Kim to the mall for lunch. After eating they took a stroll in the park where unfortunately those dirty bastards were there too. Jack rolled his eyes at him and continued his stroll in the park with Kim. Jack took Kim's hand and intertwined them with his and swung his arms back and forth with hers as they walked. Kim laughed at Jack's little child-like action but nonetheless she enjoyed it. She thought it was very romantic. It was one of Jack's traits that she thought were really cute. They walked out of the park only to have those boys follow them. They did go to the same school and lunch time was almost time for lunch to be over.

"Hey Kim!" shouted one of the boys in the group. Kim dropped Jack's hand that she was holding to turn around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Conner! Out for lunch?" Kim asked. He nodded and she gave him a polite smile that made everyone feel fuzzy inside. Conner was about to speak again but Jack interrupted him.

"Look we got to go. See ya" Jack said quickly intertwining his right hand with her left one and pulled Kim to his car. As Jack helped Kim in the car he closed the door and turned around only to have the group of guys earlier giving him glares as they turned away and walked to their car. Jack gave them a victorious smile as he walked to the driver's seat

* * *

*****Sitting on my lap means off limits*****

After they drove back to school they headed to their English class which they shared. After getting all their stuff from their lockers they headed towards room 115.

Seeing that they had a sub for class and free time they decided to sit next to each other. As they joked around a bit, Jack noticed Conner and those dirty bastards again from lunch. Oh right they were in this class. Jack growled a bit before lifting Kim up and placing her on his lap.

Kim smiled at him, pecked him on the cheek then continued her conversation with Grace.

Wrapping a possessive arm around her he became nesting his head on he shoulder, sending a smirk at Conner from the distance.

Conner mouthed, "She will be mine"

And Jack all but grinned before mouthing back, "Off limits."

Jack gave Conner a big smile and watch as Conner clench and unclench his fist and giving Jack a mean ass glare.

* * *

*****Kissing means she's mine*****

It was the end of the day and everyone had left Seaford High except 2 students.

"Jack you don't have to wait for me." Kim said to Jack again

"I know. but I want to." Jack answered

"You're gonna be late to practice!" Kim said

"So are you" Jack shot back

Kim let out a laugh. She got caught in her own comeback. Jack laughing along with the blond beauty continued to wait for her as she slowly cleaned her locker.

"You're too cute." commented Jack

"I know sweetie." Kim replied

"And you're fine as hell" Jack smirked as he checked her out

"Jack stop staring at my butt" Kim scolded

"You're ass looks too damn fine in that skirt. I should be the only one who sees that." Jack huffed

"Babe, no other man in the world interests me. You're my one and only. When is this going to get through your thick skull?" Kim asked as she made eye contact with him.

"I know, I know. It's just that you're mine. And only mine" Jack murmured as he dove in and gave Kim a long passionate, yet tender kiss.

"You're mine" Jack whispered as they separated.

* * *

**The End**

**Damn it sucked :(**

**Sorry for the crappy ending **

**Ahh I really am sorry **

**It's like 3AM right now**

**Please Review**

**Follow/Favorite this for me :)**

**Make me happy please :D**

**Alright Bye!**

**Stay Real! **


End file.
